


Saturday Morning Pancakes

by IraBragi



Series: The Pancake 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up in a hospital bed with Grace fast asleep beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere early in the series, you can put it wherever you think fits best, but Grace is still quite small. Also, I'm saying that Danny had broken up with the woman he was seeing and Steve knew about it so there is no cheating going on. Enjoy!

     The first thing that Steve noticed as he slowly drifted into consciousness was something small and warm curled up against his left side. The second was a stabbing pain in his right leg – he decided that neither one was likely to be imminently life threatening and drifted back under.  
     The second time he woke up he realized where he was – hospital beds feel the same the world over – and that if the pain in his leg, ribs, head, and general body, was any indication he had really done something stupid this time. (Whatever had happened and whoever's fault it was, Danny would lecture him for it at length, he though with a wry smile.)  
     He opened his eyes and realized that he was not alone. Grace was snuggled next to him with her head on his chest, fast asleep. Trying not to wake her, he raised his head and looked around the room. Neither Danny or any other team members were there, but Steve was sure that if Grace was here Danny was not far away.  
     Steve looked down at the small form next to him and felt a stab of unfamiliar emotion. He had always been fond of Grace, hell if he had ever though about it he would say he loved her. She was easy to love – curious, smart, brave – and from the first time he heard Danny talk about her, he knew that he would do anything to protect his partner's daughter. This was different though.  
Steve had never though much about being a father, he had spent too much of his life dealing with the consequences of his own dad's choices, but looking at the small girl he suddenly could envision it – Saturday morning breakfasts, and surf lessons, helping with homework, and being a true family. Almost as startling his day dream was that it was Danny and Grace he imagined it with.

     Danny grabbed the cup of hospital coffee and headed back to Steve's room. Now that the initial panic of getting the call from the hospital (and when exactly had Steve put him down as his emergency contact?) and seeing Steve so still and pale had faded he just felt unspeakably tired. It was his weekend to have Grace but he was unwilling to leave the hospital until he knew for sure that his reckless partner was alright. Granted, this particular trip to the hospital wasn't really Steve's fault, but that would certainly not stop him from giving the annoying SEAL good natured hell for it.  
     As he rounded the corner and opened the door to the room, Danny's breath caught in his chest, and all he could do was stare at the scene in front of him. Grace must have moved from the chair across the room and, probably half asleep, climbed into the bed. She was now tucked securely under Steve's arm with her head pillowed on his chest and they were both fast asleep.  
Danny knew he should wake Grace up and take her home – she needed to sleep and Steve didn't need a kid waking him up or hurting his cracked ribs and broken leg – but he couldn't bring himself to disrupt either of them.  
     From the moment she was born Grace had been the most important thing in his life. He had always known he wanted a family and children, that was part of why his marriage ending had cut him so deeply. He wasn't just grieving loosing Rachael, but loosing his family – Saturday morning breakfasts, and Christmas days, and doing homework together – everything that made a true family. After coming to Hawaii, he had not believed that he would ever find those things again. He tried his best to put on a brave face and make the most of the time he did get with Grace, but it never felt like enough. It wasn't until that moment, sitting across from his daredevil partner and daughter, fast asleep in a hospital bed, that Danny came to the shocking realization that he had found a family again. Even more bewildering was the fact that it was with his crazy, infuriating, uptight boss and best friend.

     Steve though that he must have nodded off again because when he opened his eyes Danny was there, sitting next to the bed and Grace was still asleep next to him. He was momentarily worried that Danny would be angry, his partner was incredibly protective of his daughter, but Danny looked lost in thought. Steve felt a twist in his heart, he wished he had the words ask Danny if he could please, please, stay with him and Grace forever. Somewhere his rational brain was telling him things like “you hate messes and Danny is the messiest person you know,” and “Danny is straight,” and “Why would he ever want messed up you instead of some beautiful, charming woman?” But somehow, in the moment, none of that seemed to matter. He must have shifted a bit though, because Danny looked up and caught his eye.

     Danny watched his partner waking up with a lump in his throat, he and Grace looked so peaceful he had somehow hoped the moment would never end. He wished he could tell Steve how he felt – that he wanted him in his life forever and not just as friends or work partners. He wanted everything from Steve. But Steve would never want that with him – Danny managed to annoy Steve pretty much just by being in the same room as him. Not to mention that Steve was straight, and could have pretty much any women he wanted. No, there was no way that he would ever want to be with him and Grace like that.

     “Hey, how are you feeling babe?” Danny asked quietly when Steve opened his eyes.  
     “Like I got run over by a truck. What happened?”  
     “You pretty much did get run over by a truck and you are going to need a new car by the way. Your truck is totaled. You were driving, most likely like a maniac I might add, and a semi clipped you. You spun out on the interstate and rolled. Somehow you didn't bash all you brains out. The doctors are calling it a miracle but I told them not to be too impressed. It's just because you head is too hard for anything to ever make an impression!” Danny was trying to keep his voice down in deference to everyone who was asleep around them, but as his rant built up steam he couldn't help but flail his hands to punctuate his words.  
     Something about the whole situation, seeing his partner ranting in a whisper, while waving his hands and looking a combination of tired, angry, relieved, and so very beautiful – or maybe it was the pain meds, if asked later he would definitely blame them – was just plain absurd. Steve started laughing.  
     This only increased Danny's ire, “Oh you think this is funny do you! If you are going to make me your emergency contact you better not go getting yourself killed! I do not want to spend the rest of my life sitting in hospitals with you!”  
     It may have been the pain meds, but there was something about the way Danny said “the rest of my life” that sounded like hope to Steve. Hope that he wasn't completely alone in what he was feeling. This was Danny, he had dithered for three months before letting his daughter meet the women he had been dating. Yet here he was sitting in a hospital with Grace making sure Steve was alright.  
He motioned Danny closer, “and what if I promise to do my best to stay out of hospitals? Will you still spend the rest of your life with me then?” Confusion flashed across Danny's face until Steve grabbed his tie (for the first, and maybe not the last time, actually grateful that the detective was wearing one) and pressed their lips together.

Ten years later:

     “Oh my God! Danno, Steve, are you alright?” Grace burst into the ER like a force of nature.  
     “Yes Grace I'm fine, Steve on the other hand is stupid and reckless, but has somehow has managed not to kill himself either” Danny groused.  
     A doctor came into the room and took in the picture – Danny glaring at Steve, Steve looking equal parts ashamed and defiant, and Grace who did not look old enough to be driving, let alone in her first year of college.  
     “Young lady are you family?” He asked.  
     “Yeah, these idiots are my dads” she replied. “What did they do this time?” She was learning Danny's accusing glare, Steve thought a bit worriedly.  
     “Well, they both suffered minor smoke inhalation, and he” the doctor motioned towards Steve, “needs to be watched for a possible concussion, but they are otherwise fine. As soon as the nurse comes through, they are free to leave although neither should really be driving.”  
     “No problem” turning to Danny and Steve she said, “I brought my car I'll drive you two home.”


End file.
